Silent Hill: Blood Ridden Thoughts
by leifmoss
Summary: Alex Stephenson's Journal was found June 12, 2007 containing a horrific discussion on a town he called Silent Hill. R
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning  
**

"Alright everybody search the place and see if you can find any evidence leading to the kidnapping." Police scattered throughout the room strip searching the place apart. Bed mattress covers were flying and couches being ripped open. Every nook of the house had to be searched or they would fail. " Hey guys come check this out!" Three fourths of the team went into the location a fellow officer had given out. It appeared to be some sort of bedroom before it was torn apart. "What is it Simmons?" asked the police captain. "Look" said Simmons as he pointed down to a journal. The journal was ragged and had blood underneath its back cover, almost like the book was bleeding itself. Carefully, Simmons picked it up and took it to a bag and kept it for evidence.

Later that night in the evidence, CSI analyzed all of the evidence which included a broken picture with a lovely looking lady at a park with the supposed kidnappee, a selection of owned guns such as a 12 gauge shotgun, a colt .45, and a 35/35 rifle with a built in scope, mainly for hunting purposes, they thought, and the journal. Tests were taken on the journal to see if it had any clues to what had happened to the kidnappee. To no avail, they did not find any at all. Giving up for the day, the CSI left and would try again in the morning, but one stayed behind. It was a newcomer, her name was Kyla Huntington. For weeks, she tried to prove herself as a worthy CSI member but the others were angered and thought she was just in the way. She then went back into the evidence room and open the bag where the journal laid. She then opened it and began to read.

_My name is Alex Walter Stephenson. I am 30 years old and live, well,lived in Toluca, West Virginia. I was born May 25, 1967 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and lived part of my childhood there. There are many important events on my life but I will only tell you a select few. Remember, these are for a purpose, do not forget any of them, or all your dreams will be lost in a little place I would like to call, __**Silent Hill**_

_It was foggy that day. Sunny days always graced Toluca, West Virginia but this seemed odd to me. Before, I had read the newspaper on the weather article and it clearly stated " **Dry Weather Till August."** I know they sometimes lied, but I had a disturbing chill on the back of my neck. Every time I tried to shake it off, but it seemed to go deeper into the corner of my feeble mind. This truly frightened me._

_Today was Thursday. It was a typical day, going to work and back to home was the usual routine 24/7. I've gotten to the point to where I do job in a constant state of being. Of course, I was careful and thought of others, but at Cubical 402 I didn't care about my outside world or anyone in it, until lunch break. The usual time I woke up was around 7:00 am, typical time for work at a Department Services office. A cup of coffee and warm shower always eased my pain of laziness and bed head. It was funny, when my wife, Elise, was usually around she called me stupid names to make me wake me up, that always made her laugh. It was stupid, but I laughed as well too. I shook my head of past memories and walked myself to the refrigerator. Heh. Nothing. I had forgotten to get groceries again. My stupidity had gotten to the best of me this morning. I turned my head to the clock while holding my refrigerator door and realized it was already 7:45 am. I was almost late for work._

_I didn't think of anything from the front door to the car. I was so thoughtless, that the door lock had gently grazed my mind. I grabbed the keys from my left pocket and pressed the Unlock button. As quickly as I could, I jumped into the seat, turned the ignition and raced to work. It seemed like a thirty minute drive, but in reality it was actually five. Down the street a ways I noticed there had been a horrible street accident. Blood was everywhere. The police blocked my only way to work. Stopping at the yellow tape, the policeman, who was actually my high school friend and Toluca Police Captain, Danny Williams, approached my window._

"_How you doing today Alex?" He stated._

"_Fine, um, what's going on?" I replied._

"_Well, where to start um, well, ok, some lunatic convicted of a homicide ran to the middle of the street. We had it under control, but the guy had a bomb on him. Tried to cool the guy down but he ran for it and we had to take him out. Poor thing." He said in sadness but as a form of relief._

"_Wow, um, I would hate to ask but is there anyway I can get through here or do you know?"_

"_Well Alex, I know you work for the Services Office, but we can't intervene with anything on this block at all. I can tell you what I can do though. I can let you walk through but the car has to stay."_

"_Damnit...I'm about to be late..."_

"_I'm sorry, man, there's nothing I can do."_

_I backed up and parked on the side of an old bar that shut down a few years ago. I closed the door and ran for it. I knew it wasn't far but I was gonna be late and I couldn't afford another write up. I grabbed the yellow tape, went under it and ran past the accident scene. Taking a quick glance at the morbid body that lay on the concrete, I noticed that there was a small note in his hand. I knew it had no importance of what my objective was so I shook it out of my mind and ran towards the Department Services Office._

_I had finally made it to the service desk and clocked into work and I ran to my cubical but it wasn't empty. My boss, Robert Gore, was in there sitting on the corner of my desk._

"_Well, hey Rob—."_

"_Sit, Stephenson."_

_I immediately sat in my chair. I was ready to listen but not ready for the outcome of this discussion. He closed the cubical door and looked at me with an angry glare._

"_How many fucking times does it have to be...huh!?"_

"_What do you mean, sir?" I knew exactly what he meant._

"_You know damn well what I mean, Stephenson. Every time I come in here you are late. LATE!!" The last word he said startled me and he proceeded._

"_Why does it have to be this way Alex."He sighed._

_I could hear some emotion come out of this blackened heart I was talking to. Robert Gore was a humble at his home, but when he was at work he was as horrible as the devil himself. Probably because the death of his daughter had made him that way towards work. He was the strictest man in the world and there was not a damn person who could've stopped him._

"_Look Rob I know your upset but can you hear me out for one second?" I pleaded._

"_Okay shoot, we have the whole time in the world for bullshit. Spill it."_

"_I was late to work because of the accident at the corner of Fifth and J."_

"_What accident?"_

"_The accident that just happened today..."_

"_Hmm, I don't remember any accident in the newspaper."_

_I was stunned. How could've he not known that there was an accident. Our town was small and gossip spread like wildfire. How could've he not have known._

"_Stephenson, clean our your office, you have one hour." Gore said with a final command._

_In pity and sorrow I replied "Yes sir."_

_So much grief went through my mind. How could this have happened...I thought I was a good worker, I just slightly skimmed the clock-in time. That's all. Sometimes, I wish I were dead, with my wife Elise. God I miss her._

_Liquor, was my only answer to despair. I looked for the closest bar I could find. A few minutes later, I had found it. It was one of those trashy, whore infested, horny guys only kinda deal. I didn't care. I don't think anyone else did either. I sat on a leather torn stool ,that was poorly spray painted red. I raised my hand signaling my demise. Heh, So-Co goes down pretty easy if you mix it with unemployment. Five hours later, I walked out of the bar tired and drunker than ever. Stumbling over to my car, I held out my hand and grabbed the chrome handle. I thought it took me an hour to get my keys out of my pocket. It was funny at the time, but if I knew what it would lead to I would've killed myself there and then._

_The drive back to my house was longer than the one I took to work. Except this drive was different. The town was cursed with a heavy fog. The high beams were useless in this obstacle. I drove as careful as I could, being as drunk as I was. Thoughts were rushing into my mind. Where was I gonna find a job? How am I gonna pay bills? How am I gonna live like this? I stared at the clock and it was 2:45 am. I didn't really care, I didn't have a job to wake up to anyway. Staring back at the road, I continued my drive. Five minutes later, my eyes grew weary and I started to nod off and finally, I fell asleep. I awoke hours later in the middle of an abandoned highway. My vision was impaired at first but it grew into focus and my head ached from a gash in the side of my head. I screamed in pain huddled in a ball like a helpless child. It was so intense I blacked out._

_I woke up another hour later and slowly stood up and viewed my surroundings. It seems I was on the side of a cliff and that my car crashed about a mile back. At once it shocked me, I couldn't have flown out the car that far. Someone must have moved me here. But why? A gray snowflake then, fell on my face. I rubbed it off and felt it through my fingers and stared at the ground. It wasn't fog, it was pure ash. I looked behind me and noticed that there were footsteps._

_"I knew it, someone did move me here." I knew I had to find help and tend to my injuries, so I just started to walk. It was about a mile down I saw something through the gray-white mist. Going closer to it I found a sign with two dead light posts above it. It said.: **Welcome to Silent Hill**._


	2. The Town

**The Town**

I approached the town of Silent Hill with the most extreme caution. There was a paranoia that just startled me. Something wasn't right about this town, something demonic. Every footstep I took chilled me more and more as I got closer to it. The air was thick with ash but there was a small trace of another smell, it was blood. I felt the back of my neck and my hairs were standing straight up and my feet were chattering not by pain, but by fear. I took out a cigarette and a lighter to calm myself down. It eased the pain with every puff. I found a good spot to lean on and took it easy for an hour. By the time I was half way through my cigarette the fog completely enveloped around me like a wall. The only thing I could see was the light coming from my cigarette. And then… I saw something. It looked like a human form. Going with my gut feeling, I cried out to the figure. " Hey! Hey over here! I need help!" I started to walk towards it and continued to yell. " I had an accident and I need some help and…"

I stopped dead in my tracks. It wasn't in the slightest way human. It wasn't even from this earth I couldn't explain how horrifying it looked. The monster had two legs and its arms were twisted back and welded to its body like a straightjacket. Its face was obliterated and twisted in the center of its skull. It stumbled when it walked. It stumbled and its legs popped every other step. Liquid was coming out of its chest, I couldn't tell if it was blood or not, I didn't really care. I had to run and run quickly. I ran backwards and turned around and there was another one. I panicked and ran straight towards the railing and stopped and noticed that there was no ground underneath me. This, I thought, was truly hell.

Looking around quickly I found a steel pipe with a few nails sticking out of its end. I gripped it tightly and with anger I ran at the figures, adrenaline pumping into my veins. I held out my steel pipe like a golf club and I smashed in the side of one of the monster's deformed face. Blood squirted out and onto the ground and the pipe. It immediately fell to the ground twitching in an uncontrollable manner. Anger now higher than ever, I put my foot on its head and yanked out the blood soaked weapon. I gripped the weapons so hard my hands were hurting. I turned around slowly and faced the other demon before me. But before I could lift up the pipe, the demon squirted a weird material onto my clothes. It stuck like glue and began to sizzle and burn my clothes and skin. I ran a little bit so I had some time to change out of my jacket and shirt. Good thing I still had my undershirt on. I don't think I could afford for any more wounds. I turned back and saw the demon stubbly walking towards me. I whispered under my breath saying " I'm ready for you now mother fucker." I charged breathing heavily, my weapon now in strike formation and with one single blow I hit the beast in the chest piercing right through it. Just like the last it lay on the ground twitching and finally stopping. I pulled out my pipe and looked around for anymore. It was a ghost town, nothing in sight. I continued my walk to the nearest gas station for tools, and, if possible, help.

The adrenaline was out of my system and I was more tired than before. Slumping down the road some more, I found a gas station. Hopefully, there were no more monsters here. I looked up at the half ripped sign saying TEXXON GAS. It looked the same as any other gas station, two pumps and a main store where there were the usual thing, food that had been a few days old, crusty from the mold, a shelf full of cigarettes, and a few six packs of beer. I opened the glass-shattered door and walked inside. The store looked like a tornado had gone through it. Everything was out of place, small packets of food ripped open and scattered everywhere, glass from beer bottles were sprawled on the floor, and the shelf containing the cigarettes was smashed over the counter. The shelves for food were pushed to the middle, one lying on the other. There was also something else on the floor, blood. I wouldn't doubt it, I said in my thoughts. There had been a struggle and a bad one at that too. Suddenly, I stopped and listened to my surroundings. I heard a whimpering, possibly sobbing. I moved myself in order to find this noise and I had found it. I looked behind the counter and saw a girl, around the age of 25. She had black hair with blonde highlights, her eyes green as the meadows of spring. She wore a white tank top, blood sprinkled from the straps down to the bottom; her jeans were torn, severely. I noticed a large gash in her leg; I knew I needed to help her in some form or fashion. " Hey" I said calmly " are you okay?" She tilted her head and backed away from me a little bit and asked. "Are…Are you real?" She looked at me as if I was a ghost. "No, No you're not real. No, get away from me!" She kicked a chair at me but it didn't even reach my face. "Hey I'm real, look." I looked around and found a needle leaning out of the cigarette shelf. I picked it up and poked myself in the palm of my hand. It started to bleed. The dark red liquid ran down my hand and, with a single drop, splattered on the floor. She looked back and noticed that I was among the living. "How…how did you get here? I thought I was the only one." I replied, " Well not anymore. Come on let's get out of here." She quickly agreed and reached for my hand and we walked out together.

"So what's your name?" I asked her. She stared at the ground and then looked at me. "It's Elise." I stopped and looked at her. "Elise? That's my deceased wife's name." She shocked as well, replied " Really? That's very odd…" Curiously, I asked her " Where are you from?" Without hesitation, she said " Toluca Lake" A chill went up my spine. My wife and this woman I just met had the same name and were born in the same town. This was beyond dejavu. I knew she had to, but she couldn't I knew she couldn't. The Elise I knew was dead and buried. How? "I'm sorry, I keep asking questions but how did you get here in the first place?" We stopped at a parking lot by Pete's Bowl O Rama. " Well…I couldn't really tell you. I had these visions, nightmarish in fact. I broke out in a cold sweat every time. It's weird, I felt like I've seen you in my dreams before." I replied " Hmm…weird." I kept it in the back of my mind and continued to walk. " Elise, what's wrong with this town?"

"I have no idea. After one of my visions I blacked out, then I ended up here. I looked throughout the town but no one was here, well…"

"Well what?"

"I saw a couple of people, but its nothing…"

"Nothing?! Elise we need to get help and get out of here! Who did you see?"

"It was a shop owner at the gas station and a little girl."

"What happened to the shop owner?"

"Well me and him were figuring a way of getting out of here too and then this little girl came into the store. I asked her if she needed help…"

There was a long pause.

"What Elise?"

She stood quiet.

"What happened Elise?" I said calmly.

"She stared at me, she just stared at me. I looked into her eyes and…all I could see was hate and pain. I wanted to help her so bad and then…"

"What happened" I asked her strictly.

"The sirens…"

And without another word, a loud siren rang out. Elise started to cry and panic. "God! Don't let him get me. I don't want to die!" She pushed me and ran away. "Elise! ELISE COME BACK!" I ran after her. I ran as hard I could but I could never catch up with her. I noticed it became darker. All of the buildings turned into bloody, rusted, metal cages. The road beneath me began to separate. I stood firm against the quake and went to the side with buildings. I looked down the crack and saw fire, the true hell of Silent Hill. I had only one thought, run. Before I could run, a pale white hand grasped the ground where the crack ended. It pushed itself to the surface. Its head was in the shape of a pyramid, it's clothes were that of a butcher, blood included, and it wore large shoes and straggled when it walked but not like the previous monsters. But the thing that scared me the most was the knife he held. It was the largest cleaver I had ever seen, blood stained from its victims. Its metal shrine for a head cracked like a truck without oil on the brakes. He lifted his blade with one arm and started towards. My head began to ring and my sight was blurry. I didn't know where to go but I had to do something. I ran like I've never run before. I was so oblivious to it that I stumbled and fell flat on my face. My nose began to run with blood. I didn't care I had to go now. I ran as far as I could go and I flew into two large double doors of what it seemed to be a library.


End file.
